It's Austin's Choice
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: Ally and her best friend Trish meet Austin and Dez at Sonic Boom. Ally starts to develop feelings for Austin, but her sister gets in the way. Ally knows there is no way she'll get Austin if her sister makes him fall for her, like she does with every guy she meets. Who will Austin choose? What will happen if he finds out the truth about Ally's sister? Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone loves this story! Please review suggestions or your own thoughts!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize!**

** Ally's P.O.V-** Today me and my friend Trish are at Sonic Boom, because I have to work. Two guys walk in, one blonde and the other a red head. I have to admit, I do like the blondie**. **"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I help you?" I ask to the blonde because red is annoying Trish. "Well can I have your number?" He asks giving me a flirty smile with a wink. "Only if you tell me your name." I say. "It's Austin, and yours is Ally." He says. "How'd you know?" I ask. He says, "It says so on your name tag." "Oh well, here's my number." I say while we exchange numbers.

**Austin's P.O.V- **"Hey do you want to go to the movies now?" I ask while rubbing the back of my neck. "Sure, but what do we do with those two?" She asks pointing towards Trish and Dez arguing over something stupid. "Let's just leave them." We walk out of Sonic Boom, and walk to my car. When she's about to open the passenger door, I open it, and bow like she's a princess. She chuckles to herself, and says "thank you."

When the movie is over, I drive her to her house and walk her to the porch. "Austin thanks for the movie, I had a great time." Ally says cheerfully. "Well it's about to get better, I hope." I start to say, "Ally, I know we just met today, but I know your the one I want so, Ally will you ne my girlfriend?" I ask waiting for an answer.

**Ally's P.O.V- **I shake my head yes, and he does a little fist pump in the air. Then he leans in and presses his lips to mine. When we pull away I say, "Wow that was really cheesy." "I try" He says laughing after. We hug goodbye and I go in my house. "Who was that?!" My older sister Amanda replies rudely. "That's my boyfriend Austin" I say rubbing it in her face. "He is way out of your league, actually everyone is out of your league!" She shouts. "Well believe it or not he's mine, so don't put your little slutty hands off of him!" I shout. O go upstairs, and slam the door shut. But right before it slams I hear Amanda mutter, "We'll see."


	2. Break Ups

**Hi! I really have nothing to say... Besides to review your thoughts and suggestions. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize!**

** Austin's P.O.V- **When I wake up I start to text Ally.

**Am: Hey Ally xoxo**

**Ad: Hey xoxo**

**Am: Are u doing anything 2 day?**

**Ad: No why?**

**Am: I was just wondering if I could come over right now?**

**Ad: Sure, you can come.**

**Am: Ok I'll be over there in a little bit.**

**Ad: K bye**

I put down my phone, and get changed. I get in my car and drive to Ally's

When I arrive at Ally's house, I go to the porch, and knock on the old wooden door three times. Not shortly after a very pretty girl opens the door, and allows me inside. "Hi, I'm Austin, Ally's boyfriend." I greet. "Hi I'm Amanda, Ally's sister, I still can't believe your _her _boyfriend." She says confusing me. "What do you mean? What's wrong with Ally? "I ask getting suspicious. "Well you see, Ally is known as a slut around here. Each time she gets a boyfriend, she tricks them into liking her, then she goes to the bar, gets drunk, and goes sleeping with other men. I try to tell them, but they don't listen." She starts crying towards the end. I rub soothing circles on her back. She starts talking again, "Her last boyfriend was in so much pain, he committed suicide." I'm just totally shocked right now. I don't know if I should continue to date Ally if this is true. Maybe I should start dating Amanda instead. Amanda starts getting up, and leaves to go up to her room I'm guessing. "Hi Austin, come upstairs with me to my room." Ally says sweetly. I get up, and slowly go up the stairs following Ally.

She sits on her bed, and pats the spot next to her, signaling for me to sit next to her. I sit down, and weekly smile at her. She notices how uncomfortable I am and asks, "Austin what's wrong?" She scoots closer to me, but I move farther away from her. "It's n-n-nothing." I say. She notices my stutter, and starts getting serious. "Austin please tell me, or things will always be awkward." She says. "Fine! Before you called me up here your sister stared talking to me." Her face starts to get pale. "She said that whenever you had a boyfriend you went to the bar, got drunk, and had sex with other men." I say. I turn to Ally and see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Ally? You're the one that did it, not Amanda. That one sentence did it I guess, because she starts yelling. "YOU REALLY THINK THAT I DID ALL OF THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS!" She screams and starts again, but quieter. "Austin, I didn't do any of that. My sister always does that! Whenever I get a boyfriend, she acts all nice and pretends to like them until she gets him in bed with her, then she leaves them!" She says angrily. "Ally look I'm sorry if I'd upset you, but I still don't know what to believe."I say. "Look Austin, if you believe her more than me, I don't think we should see each other anymore." She says, then starts crying silently. I get up like I just woke up, and drag myself out of the house. I drive home, while one thought buzzes around in my mind. _Should I date Amanda?_


	3. Final chapter!

**Hey people! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own A&A or anything you may recognize! These thing are ANNOYING!**

** Austin's P.O.V-** Since the break up with Ally happened, I started to date Amanda. We have gone on a lot of dates. I haven't seen, or spoken to Ally since the breakup. I still don't believe that Amanda uses boys to get in there pants! I mean she's so nice! When I get to her house, I knock on the door, and see Ally. "Hey Austin. This is your last chance before she get's in your pants tonight. She says warningly. I shake my head and push past her. "Austin come upstairs to my room, I have a surprise for you!" She shouts. I run up the stairs, and open her door then close it. She tackles me, and starts making out. She starts undoing my shirt, and my jeans. Soon I'm only in my boxers, and she's wearing nothing. I realize what she's trying to do, so I pull away. "Come on Austy, things were just getting good." She says, grinding herself into me. "No! I actually thought you liked me! Ally was right about you!" I shout, putting my clothes back on, and walking downstairs.

** Ally's P.O.V-** "I told you." I say smirking when he comes downstairs. He turns to me, and looks guilty. He runs over to me, and engulfs me into a hug. I pull away and say, "Austin you didn't believe me! How an I suppose to trust you again!" I shout. He look s at me even more guilty, and says, "Come to melody Dinner at 8:00 tonight." Before I get to reply, he's already in his car zooming down the road**.**

** Austin's P.O.V-** It's 8:00 now, and still no sign of Ally. She comes in, so I start to sing to her. " _Last summer we met, we started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened. Then Autumn it came, we were never the same we were never the same those nights everything felt like magic, and I wonder if you miss me too, if you don't it's the one thing that I wish you knew, I think about you every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights, I think about you every moment, every day of my life, your on my mine all the time it's true. How long till I stop pretending, what we have is never ending, oh ohhh. If all we are is just a moment don't forget me cause I won't and I can't help myself, I think about you ooh, ohh... I think about you ooh. I think about you every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights, I think about you every moment, every day of my life, your on my mine all the time it's true. I think about you you you you. _I strum my acoustic guitar, then stop. Everyone claps, and she's tearing up. "Austin I want-" I cut her off by putting my finger on her mouth and saying, "shhh, just come hear." I say then hug her.

**No one's P.O.V- **"And that's the story of how your father an I got together." The thirty year old Ally says to her two 12 year old children. "Tell us again!" Jessica shouts. "Not again! We have heard it fifty times already!" Trevor complains. Everyone laughs, and has a family hug.

**THE END!**


End file.
